


Despair

by WhoIAm7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty Cooper-centric, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIAm7/pseuds/WhoIAm7
Summary: In the depths of despair post the events of 3x22, Betty learns to lean on her friends.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 21





	1. As Night became Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> Post 3x22 will be mostly be canon with some AU elements.  
> I'm new to writing fanfiction so please let me know if I'm missing tags or anything like that.  
> Cheers!

Betty all but collapses into Jughead as Kevin’s news truly starts to sink in and the adrenaline from the nights events runs dry. Jughead’s strong arms wrap tightly around her, holding her to him. He closes his eyes taking a moment to steady himself, to just breath, to focus on steadying Betty. When he opens his eyes he looks to Archie, ‘call my dad, get him here’ and then to Toni and Cheryl ‘grab Kevin’ he’s going to need the help he thinks to himself, ‘c’mon, let’s get out of here’. He decides on carrying Betty bridal style when she doesn’t react to a word he’s just said. She doesn’t put up a fight and his heart sinks further then he could ever imagine possible as he shares a worried glance with Veronica. He can hear Archie talking to his dad on the phone as they make their way outside.

They make it to the steps out front of the Sisters and decide that it’s a good a place as any to wait for FP. It’s not long of a wait anyway and they’re all grateful. FP arrives and shortly after so does Tom Keller. FP figured getting Kevin’s dad on the scene would be the best course of action having gotten the lowdown from Archie on his way over on what had occurred at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Tom is quick to escort a practically catatonic Kevin to his truck and whisk him away to the hospital. Toni and Cheryl decide to head off in their truck to clean themselves up, having faced their own horrors over the past week but not needing medical attention and also knowing that Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Betty were now in the capable hands of FP. 

FP takes one look at Betty Cooper and knows straight away that she’s in shock, definitely needs a hospital kind of shock. In fact from the brief version of events he got from Archie he knows that all four kids need a trip to the hospital before anyone even thinks of heading home. He also knows that in the state they’re in they’re not likely to want to go but FP is not stupid, he knows these kids extremely well. So he crouches in front of the four of them huddled haphazardly together and looks to Jughead. ‘Son, she needs the hospital’ he says gesturing to Betty’s prone form lying limply in his arms. ‘She also needs all of you, I can drive you all in cruiser there’s plenty of room in the back.’ He leaves no room for argument and makes it seem as though it’s all for Betty. It works as FP predicted and as they get themselves in the cruiser he decides to make a quick call to Fred asking him to meet them at the hospital and if he could pass the message onto Hermione. He spares a thought for Betty at that, promises himself that he’ll do whatever he can for her. With that taken care of he gets into the driver’s seat and with a quick worried glance in the back sets off towards the hospital.

At the hospital they thankfully manage to put the four kids into the same room. They’re all hooked up to IV fluids to help with the myriad of trauma their bodies had endured over the past 12 plus hours. They will be able to leave once they’re done, no permanent damage, physically at least. Fred, Mary, Hermione and FP are loitering around the waiting room taking turns to periodically pop their heads in, wanting to be there for their children but also knowing that there’s only so much comfort they can offer. When they’re IVs are done Fred suggests that everyone goes their separate ways to clean up and then come over to the Andrews. It’s easily agreed upon so Archie leaves with Mary and Fred and Hermione with Veronica. Leaving FP with Betty and Jughead. ‘Come on you two let’s get going, there’s a hot shower with your name on it.’ Jughead got up off the bed his hand still entwined with Betty’s but he immediately feels resistance as he takes a step towards the door. Betty hesitates, let’s Jughead’s hand slip out of hers and casts her eyes downwards. Jughead looks helplessly at his father uncharacteristically feeling every bit his young age. FP walks over to the bed and kneels in front of Betty. He lifts her chin to get her to look into her eyes when she doesn’t respond to her name. There’s recognition there. Gone is the catatonic shock from two hours ago replaced with the complete and utter despair of coming to terms with losing one’s entire family in a night. He’s not sure what’s worse. He is however, sure that just like his son he’ll do anything for this girl he sees as another daughter and he won’t mess this up. ‘Betty, you’re coming home with Jug and I ok? It may not be home but we’ve got you ok, we’re not leaving you.’ He stands up and puts his hand out, she takes it, eyes full of tears and allows herself to be pulled into a crushing hug. 

Jughead’s strong arms wrap tightly around her, holding her to him. He closes his eyes taking a moment to steady himself, to just breath, to focus on steadying Betty. When he opens his eyes he looks to Archie, ‘call my dad, get him here’ and then to Toni and Cheryl ‘grab Kevin’ he’s going to need the help he thinks, ‘let’s get out of here’ he finishes. He decides on carrying Betty bridal style when she doesn’t react to a word he’s just said. She doesn’t put up a fight and his heart sinks further then he could ever imagine possible as he shares a worried glance with Veronica. He can hear Archie talking to his dad on the phone as they make their way outside.

They make it to the steps out front and decide that it’s a good a place as any to wait for FP. It’s not long of a wait anyway. FP arrives and shortly after so does Tom Keller. FP figured getting Kevin’s dad on the scene would be the best course of action having gotten the lowdown from Archie on what had occurred at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Tom is quick to escort a practically catatonic Kevin to his truck and whisk him away to the hospital. Toni and Cheryl decide to head off in their truck to clean themselves up having faced their own horrors over the past week but not needing medical attention and also knowing that Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Betty were now in the capable hands of FP. 

FP takes one look at Betty Cooper and knows straight away that she’s in shock, definitely needs a hospital kind of shock. In fact from the brief version of events he got from Archie he knows that all four kids need a trip to the hospital before anyone even thinks of heading home. He also knows that in the state they’re in they’re not likely to want to go but FP is not stupid and he also knows these kids extremely well. So he crouches in front of the four of them huddled haphazardly together and looks to Jughead. ‘Son, she needs the hospital’ he says gesturing to Betty’s prone form lying limply in his arms. ‘She also needs all of you, I can drive you all in cruiser there’s plenty of room in the back.’ It works as FP predicted and as they get themselves in the cruiser he decides to make a quick call to Fred asking him to meet them at the hospital and if he could pass the message onto Hermione. With that taken care of he gets into the driver’s seat and with a quick worried glance in the back sets off towards the hospital.

At the hospital they thankfully manage to put the four kids into the same room with two beds. They’re all hooked up to IV fluids to help with the myriad of trauma their bodies had endured over the past 12 plus hours but will be able to leave once they’re done, no permanent damage, physically at least. Fred, Hermione and FP are loitering around, wanting to be there for their children but also knowing that there’s only so much comfort they can offer and that they’re currently finding comfort in the presence of each other more than anything. When they’re IVs are done Fred suggests that everyone goes their separate ways to clean up and then come over to the Andrews. It’s easily agreed upon so Archie leaves with Fred and Hermione with Veronica. Leaving FP with Betty and Jughead. ‘Come on you two let’s get going, there’s a hot shower with your name on it.’ Jughead got up off the bed his hand still entwined with Betty’s but he immediately feels resistance as he takes a step towards the door. Betty hesitates, let’s Jughead’s hand slip out of hers and casts her eyes downwards. Jughead looks helplessly at his father feeling every bit his young age. FP walks over to the bed and kneels in front of Betty. He lifts her chin to get her to look into her eyes when she doesn’t respond to her name. There’s recognition there. Gone is the catatonic shock from two hours ago replaced with the complete and utter despair of coming to terms with losing one’s entire family in a night. He’s not sure what’s worse. He is however, sure that just like his son he’ll do anything for this girl he sees as another daughter. ‘Betty, you’re coming home with Jug and I ok? It may not be home but we’ve got you ok, we’re not leaving you.’ He stands up and puts his hand out, she takes it, eyes full of tears and allows herself to be pulled into a crushing FP hug.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica start to deal with fallout with the help of their parents and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of hurt/comfort here, not much plot.  
> Potentially plot to come.

The trip home feels like it takes forever. Betty’s lying her head on Jughead’s shoulder in the backseat his arm slung around her shoulders. Jughead knows that she must be well beyond exhausted, he can feel that he’s the only thing holding her upright and yet she will not keep her eyes closed. When they finally pull up to the house Betty sits up abruptly, panic filling her green eyes ‘Juggie’ she breathes out so quietly he almost misses it. Jughead opens the car door and manages to pull her over so she’s sitting on the edge, her legs dangling out. ‘I’ve got you’ he says gently, ‘just you and me ok? Focus on me Betts, nothing else for now.’ She nods, it’s small but he takes it as a win as she stands and let’s herself be led into her child hood home that is no longer hers. They trudge up the all too familiar stairs and Betty who seems to have found her feet makes a b-line to her bathroom. Jughead follows her without preamble, anxiety driving his every step. He finds her staring at her reflection in the mirror, white knuckles gripping the sink with an intensity that worries him immensely. That’s where he starts. Gently prying her knuckles away he coaxes her to look at him. She reaches up to his face as her eyes land on the hand shaped bruises now forming on his neck like it’s the first time she’s seeing them. ‘Hey, it’s okay. Doesn’t even hurt.’ It’s not even really a lie, his sole focus has been on Betty so much so that he feels no pain at the moment. He takes advantage of her momentary focus ‘ready for the shower Betts?’ She nods and allows him to unzip her dress from the back. She manages with the rest while he takes off what’s left of his suit. They turn the heat right up, revelling in the warmth and so very relieved to be washing away the events of the previous night. They stay in there until the water begins to cool, neither wanting to leave the sanctuary of the room. They dry off quickly, Betty dresses in a S shirt of Jugheads and one of his flannels without hesitation as he does the same. Despite the circumstances Jughead can’t help but stare, there’s just something about Betty wearing his clothes, even despite the circumstances, that makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Once they’re dressed they make their way down stairs to find FP lounging on the couch. ‘Ready to head over to the Andrews’ for lunch?’ he asks as they enter. Sure enough when Jughead checks his phone it is definitely lunch time and as if on cue his stomach grumbles, his appetite is infallible after all. 

They make their way next door and are greeted by the tired faces of their friends and their parents. Food of all varieties are spread out over the table, an obvious attempt by Mary and Fred Andrews to make sure that everyone eats at least something. Jughead naturally has no issue, he has a plate full of food in no time much to everyone’s amusement. Betty however, is a completely different story. She’s been perched on the stool next to Jughead for more than half an hour now and has yet to make a move towards the food. It has not gone unnoticed by anyone in the room. Jughead’s continued subtle attempts at coaxing her to eat off his seemingly bottomless plate of food have all been unsuccessful and he knows that he’s going to have to address it directly. ‘Betty? You’ve got to try eat something.’ ‘I’m not hungry Jug.’ Is her mumbled reply. ‘I know but you need something in your system, it’s been too long since you last ate.’ He knows he’s not getting anywhere when she refuses to reply her head hanging low and eyes downcast. It’s so unlike Betty to not talk back that he has to take a deep breath to steady himself. He’s about to try again when Mary rounds the table and informs Jughead with a knowing look that Archie ‘needs’ him out the back. Here reluctantly he makes his way out the back as Mary take his position next to Betty. ‘Sweety? Can you look at me?’ There’s something about Mary that makes Betty look up without hesitation. Her eyes wet and bloodshot find Mary’s radiating the kindness and understanding she knows all too well from Mary Andrews. So completely different to her own mothers, a thought she is quick to shut down. ‘I know the last thing you want to do right now is eat but I need you to try. It doesn’t have to be much, just a sandwich.’ Betty visibly swallows at this, the thought of eating making the nausea that’s been present since leaving the Sister’s increase tenfold. Despite this she can’t deny Mary Andrews anything and finds herself nodding in agreement. She manages to choke down half the sandwich that appears in front of her a moment later. The seems to appease Mary for the moment and when she suggests the joins the others outside for some fresh she readily agrees. She finds Jughead, Archie, Veronica, Fred and FP all lounging on the grass chatting easily. She joins Jughead, resting against his shoulder as the exhaustion finally catches up with her she closes her eyes. The last thing she remembers is the soft kiss on her head before she loses the battle with her body and falls asleep.

Betty wakes up screaming. She scrambles out of Jugheads hold gasping desperately for breath as the images from her nightmare come flooding back feeling so horrifically real. Before she knows it she is on her hands and knees emptying her stomach on the grass of the Andrews’ backyard. She feels someone rubbing her back and holding her forehead up but she can’t look up, her body completely out of her control right now. Jughead, paying no attention to the vomit, patiently waits for her to settle. Veronica produces a damp wash cloth seemingly out of nowhere, which he promptly uses to clean Betty up. He then grabs her gently and carries her inside towards the couches in the lounge room sharing yet another worried glance with Veronica and Archie. Archie disappears down the hall while Jughead sits on the couch with Betty’s head placed in his lap. Veronica takes a spot at Jugheads legs wanting to stay close to Betty, feeling that it’s about all she can do right now. Jughead glances down and notices for the first time how comfortable Veronica looks casually dressed in shorts and one of Archie’s shirts, the real Veronica he thinks to himself. He’s finds himself grateful to have Veronica in not just Betty’s corner but also his own. His thoughts are interrupted by the return of Archie with Fred and Mary following close behind. Archie’s got a bucket and a bottle Gatorade while Fred and Mary have a hoard of blankets and pillows and the blow up mattresses. Archie and Fred busy themselves with the mattresses while Jughead and Veronica manage to coax Betty to drink the Gatorade. Jughead is pleasantly surprised when Betty’s gets through a fair bit of the Gatorade and manages to keep it down. With the mattresses set up and something mindless playing on the tv Fred leaves the kids to rest despite it only being mid-afternoon. 

Before they knew it the sun was setting and Mary was organising dinner. With the promise of pizza the kids lazily made their way to the kitchen stretching and yawning as they go. None of them slept but they did manage to allows themselves to relax properly for probably the first time in 24 hours, feeling safe in the four walls of the Andrews house reminiscent of childhood memories. Jughead, to no one’s surprise is the first to the table and demolishes a pizza all on his own. Betty however, to everyone’s surprise manages two slices without complaint and is actually engaging in what’s happening around her so much so that she notices Veronica’s faraway look. ‘What’s on your mind Vee?’ Veronica looks at her and then to Archie and Jughead. ‘Us Bee, I want us to make a pact.’ At that three sets of eyes roll good naturedly at their friends dramatics but they all agree without hesitation knowing full well how serious Veronica’s pacts are. ‘Let’s look after each other, please? We have a long road ahead of us, we’ve dealt with so much over the last couple of years and we all have a bad habit of trying to deal with it on our own. We can’t do that this time, promise me? I love you guys and I don’t ever want to lose this. I want our senior year to be for us, we deserve it.’ They’re all smiles and watery eyes when she finishes, eagerly agreeing to the ‘pact’, sharing I love you’s and holding each other tightly in a group hug. It’s the four of them against the world. Yesterday was nightmare shrouded in complete darkness but today there was light shining through and these four teenagers were desperate to reach it. So for the moment they settled back into the lounge room bunkering in for the night and revelling in the comfort of this place and each other knowing that whatever comes next they’d always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Riverdale, something always happens next...

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more...


End file.
